


The One

by IAmHoussem17



Series: Aaron & Eliza [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blushing, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Crushes, Eliza Schuyler-centric, F/M, Female Friendship, Flirting, Flush Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, POV Eliza Schuyler, Pure Eliza Schuyler, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Students, Teacher George Washington, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: During a normal school day, two people wish they could be with the other.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington & Martha Washington, George Washington/Martha Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Series: Aaron & Eliza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795627
Kudos: 11





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I had this one on Google Docs for ages. Idk why I'm only releasing it now but enjoy nonetheless :)

Elizabeth Schuyler, nicknamed Eliza, was not particularly fond of high school.

But she did like the people there, especially him.

Walking through the near empty hall, she hoped to spot him but was left disappointed.

"He must've gotten to class already. He's that kind of person". She reasoned.

And so, she went to class.

* * *

Aaron Burr was very fond of high school.

But he did not like the people there, safe for one.

Sitting in the already crowded classroom, he hoped to spot her but was left disappointed.

"She must've turned up a bit later. She's that kind of person". He reasoned.

And so, while he waited, he looked around at some of his classmates. The interesting ones, at least.

First comes Alexander Hamilton, who was doing what he does best. Talking nonstop.

Aaron was the first to sit with him, and he found him to be the polar opposite of himself.

He was also awfully touchy feely.

So he was moved, and now he sits next to John Laurens.

Laurens did not mind Hamilton's nonexistent sense of personal space. In fact, his own sense seems to be beyond nonexistent.

Plus their constant teasing of each other.

Aaron shredded at the thought.

John was a new student here, and of course, Alexander volunteered to be his deskmate.

They became inseparable ever since.

Moving on, Aaron spotted Thomas Jefferson. The poofy haired, magenta wearing dude.

Thomas was like Alexander, except he was even worse. That's why they didn't get along well when they sat together at one point. And in the end, Aaron concluded that the latter was the lesser of two evils.

  
  
  


The only one Jefferson was ever nice to is James Madison, his best and only friend, who sat with him.

James was a new student, but unlike John, he was much, much reserved. Aaron was thankful not everyone here seemed crazy.

The only seat available at his time of arrival was, guess who, Thomas's.

It took quite a while, but James eventually opened up to Thomas. The huge contrast in their personalities was their friendship's glue, it looks like.

Not too far from them were Hercules Mulligan and Marquis de Lafayette.

Or in other words, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison if Thomas was nicer and James was more outspoken.

The one difference between them is that they were best friends with Alexander and by extension, John.

Both of them came together at the same time, and insisted they sit together.

Alexander loved their assertiveness and befriended them quickly.

Next up was Maria Reynolds.

If Madison was the quietest boy, she was the quietest girl, and a new student as well.

Aaron noted that she was the only one sitting alone at the moment, beside himself.

But that changed right there and then.

Along came Theodosia Prevost.

Aaron sighed.

Where is she, he wondered.

In the midst of his thinking, Theo walked towards the table and sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Aaron". She greeted sweetly, her smile widening.

Raised to be overly polite, he returned the smile and greeted her back.

"Good morning, Theodosia".

She turned her head to the side blushing and giggling to herself.

And that was no surprise to Aaron.

He eyed the empty seat beside Maria again.

Then back at the door, where he spotted two figures now.

George and Martha Washington, husband and wife.

Both of them were two of the best teachers in the school. Everybody loved them.

And shipped them.

After they departed, Mr Washington was about to walk in.

But he stopped to call over someone down the hall.

Finally, she's here.

* * *

Eliza was just walking down the hall when she spotted Mr Washington calling out for her, so she speed walked towards him and greeted him politely, then walked into class.   
  


Alexander was the first to greet her. Being the loud, confident boy that he is, he walked up and pulled out her chair for her   
“You look wonderful as always, Eliza”. He said smoothly.

  
Eliza rolled her eyes at him and sat down.   
“Thank you, Alexander”. She muttered begrudgingly.

  
He nodded and winked, before going back to his seat where his friends started talking loudly about the transaction that just went down.   
Eliza sighed in annoyance, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay. You’ll get who you want one day”. It was Maria sitting beside her. Sometimes, the girl with the red dress was a little too quiet to notice, but her deskmate smiled nonetheless.

“Thanks, Maria”. And this time, she meant it.

Everyone else in the class either saw it and oohed or awwed, some didn’t react and some laughed.   
There was someone that was displeased, however.

* * *

Aaron looked on in annoyance at Alexander. How dare he persist after she made it clear that she’s not into him.   
He looked over at Eliza again. She did look wonderful indeed.

Aaron must’ve been stuck for minutes till the girl noticed him…

Eliza looked in his direction and their eyes met.

  
Even if it was quite a distance away, their faces still warm up at the sight of each other.  
  


_ She's the one. _

_ He's the one I want. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm...yeah, that's all byyyyye


End file.
